Rojo sobre blanco
by argent1n0
Summary: Lyra y Bon Bon viven felices en pareja, hasta que una carta de los padres de Lyra cambia todo para siempre. [Historia todavía en progreso de publicación]. (Gracias a mn27 de DeviantArt por la imagen).
1. Chapter 1

El olor de unos panqueques de zanahoria con azúcar despertó a Lyra de su profundo sueño, y cuando vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, supo de inmediato de dónde venía el delicioso aroma.

Se puso su bata (turquesa con bordes blancos, combinando con su pelaje) y bajó a la cocina, donde vio a Bon Bon, con su bata rosa y bordes azules, sirviendo los panqueques en platitos.

- ¡Hola, mi amor! - dijo Lyra al verla.

- ¡Hola, L! - respondió Bon Bon, mientras dejaba los platos, junto al café, en la mesa y se acercaba a Lyra y la saludaba con un beso - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar. - respondió Lyra - Pero el olor de estos panqueques fue demasiado para mi sueño.

- Bueno, espero que te gusten. - le deseó Bon Bon.

Las ponis se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, pero de repente Bon Bon se levantó.

- ¡Huy, me olvidé de buscar el correo! - dijo la poni limpiándose rápidamente la boca con una servilleta.

- Espera, BB. - dijo Lyra, levantándose también - Ya trabajaste mucho. Yo iré a buscarlo.

Dicho eso, Lyra salió de la casa y volvió con una gran cantidad de sobres, los cuales comenzó a ver uno por uno y a tirar sobre la mesa, clasificándolos.

- Publicidad, publicidad, cuentas, 'Testigos de Luna', cuentas, publicidad, cuentas... - de repente, Lyra se quedó callada, ya que un sobre en particular había captado toda su atención - ¡Vaya! Esto es algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Bon Bon.

- Una carta de mis padres. - respondió Lyra, y le acercó el sobre a Bon Bon, para que viera el sello rojo que lo cerraba, donde se podía distinguir la figura de un arpa y la leyenda 'Heartstrings' debajo – Este es el escudo familiar.

- No sabía que tu familia tenía un escudo.

- Si, hay muchas cosas que... no me gusta contar de ellos.

- ¿Y qué dice la carta? / - Bueno, vamos a ver.

Lyra rompió el sello, sacó la carta y, mientras la sostenía con magia, comenzó a leerla:

- 'Querida hija: siempre hemos buscado lo mejor para ti, aunque lo más seguro es que eso ya lo sepas" Bla, bla, bla "Y por eso queremos que este viernes tomes el primer tren a Appleloosa, donde una diligencia te estará esperando para llevarte a la finca y así poder reunirnos y darte grandes noticias acerca de tu futuro"

- Muy bien, ¿y qué significa todo esto? - interrogó Bon Bon.

- Bueno, quieren que vaya a la finca familiar en las afueras de Appleloosa porque quieren decirme algo.

- ¿Y vas a ir? - preguntó Bon Bon.

- Parece que no me queda otra que hacerlo. - respondió Lyra – Estamos a jueves, así que el viaje sería mañana.

- En ese caso, yo te acompaño.

- ¿Estás segura, mi amor? ¿Cómo le explico a mis padres?

- Bueno, podemos decirles lo mismo que le dijimos a los míos: que estamos profundamente enamoradas y que nada podrá cambiar eso.

- Podríamos, pero con tus padres era más fácil, porque no eran unicornios de la alta sociedad.

- ¡Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo! - dijo Bon Bon - Ahora, lo mejor es ir preparando las valijas para el viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

El tren avanzaba a toda prisa, bajo un sol abrasador por el territorio búfalo, algo que hubiera puesto nerviosos a los pasajeros hasta hacía no mucho, más precisamente hasta la firma del tratado de paz firmado en Appleloosa entre los búfalos y los colonos.

Los vagones destinados a los pasajeros tenían habitaciones con camas en ellas, y en una de esas camas estaban Bon-Bon y Lyra acostadas. Generalmente, no dormían en una misma fuera de su casa, pero habían hecho una excepción porque eran las únicas pasajeras en ese vagón.

Conversaban acerca de trivialidades, como el clima o sobre lo incómodas que eran las camas de la habitación, hasta que Bon-Bon sacó el tema de los padres de Lyra.

- Bonnie, te dije que no me gusta hablar acerca de ello. – la unicornio sonaba sumamente fastidiada.

- Vamos, L, no seas así conmigo: soy tu novia, y recién me entero que creciste en una finca.

- ¿Y qué más quieres saber?

- Lyra…

Bon-Bon puso el tono de voz, casi a punto de estallar en llanto, que hacía que las pocas discusiones que tenían se terminaran al instante.

La unicornio suspiró y cambió de posición (ahora mirando hacia el techo y apoyando su cabeza contra sus patas, como si de una almohada se tratase).

- Mis padres me mandaron a la Universidad de Canterlot para estudiar Agricultura, porque ellos siempre decían que algún día iba a heredar la finca.

- ¿Y por qué no seguiste en la universidad? – preguntó Bon-Bon.

- Bonnie, imagínate a una poni que vivió toda su vida en una finca en medio de la nada y de repente llega a la gran ciudad: conocí tanta gente y tantas cosas tan impresionantes, tantas que no hubiera conocido si hubiera seguido con mis padres. Y…

- ¿Y?

- Ya sabes… en aquella Celebración del Sol de Verano… en Ponyville…

Bon-Bon se asombró de haberse olvidado algo así: la unicornio se refería el día que se conocieron, durante la última Celebración del Sol de Verano en Ponyville.

- Yo fui sólo porque unos amigos de la universidad me invitaron, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado. Si no me hubieran invitado…

- Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

- Y hubiera seguido en la universidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Conocerte fue demasiado para mí, Bonnie: le escribí una carta a mis padres, diciéndoles que iba a dejar la universidad y que me iba a vivir a Ponyville, y digamos que su respuesta no fue de las más cordiales. Ni me imagino lo que iba a ser la respuesta si les decía que me mudaba por ti.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no les dijiste?! – preguntó casi ofendida la poni.

- Perdona, Bonnie, pero no quería tirar más leña al fuego.

Entonces, sintieron una fuerte y súbita frenada en el tren, tanto que tuvieron que sostenerse para no terminar dándose contra el suelo del vagón, mientras el ruido ensordecedor de las ruedas del tren chirriando inundaba el ambiente.

- ¡Appleloosa! – gritó una voz desde el exterior, apenas el tren se detuvo por completo.

- ¡Es nuestra parada! – dijo Bon-Bon.

Las ponis se pusieron sus bolsos al lomo y bajaron rápido del tren, que aceleró apenas bajaron y las inundó en una nube de polvo, perdiéndose en la distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Appleloosa fue fundada por miembros de la familia Apple durante la "fiebre de las manzanas", periodo durante el cual florecieron las granjas a lo largo de los territorios ganados a los búfalos. Al poco tiempo, el pueblo se convirtió en el más grande y próspero de todos los que se fundaron durante la "fiebre", pero con el súbito descenso del precio de la tonelada de manzanas, provocado por la sobreproducción de tantas granjas, muchos de los establecimientos tuvieron que cerrar y gran parte de los habitantes se trasladaron a las grandes ciudades, dejando a Appleloosa como un pueblucho polvoroso, plagado de prostíbulos dedicados a satisfacer a los visitantes que llegaban en los trenes.

Lyra y Bon-Bon estaban completamente solas en la estación del pueblo, porque eran las únicas que se habían bajado del tren y porque no había nadie esperándolas para llevarlas a la finca de la familia de Lyra, como habían prometido sus padres en la granja. Además, el calor que hacía era impresionante: parecía que, en cualquier momento, iban a terminar ahogadas en sudor.

- ¡¿Dónde está la diligencia?! – exclamó Bon-Bon, viendo la soledad que las rodeaba – No me voy a quedar aquí esperando todo el día.

- Por favor Bonnie, trata de ser un poco más paciente. – le pidió Lyra.

- L, tú estás acostumbrada a este calor, pero yo no.

- Sólo esperemos.

- Esperaré, pero bajo la sombra. – sentenció Bon-Bon.

Las ponis cruzaron la calle y comenzaron caminar por las veredas del pueblo, desiertas a excepción de algún ocasional habitante durmiendo a un lado, siempre con la cabeza tapada por un sombrero. Casi todos los lugares por los que pasaban estaban cerrados, muchos de ellos con grandes maderas clavadas en sus puertas y ventanas.

- ¡¿Acaso no hay un bar aquí?! – dijo Bon-Bon, claramente impaciente – Todos los pueblos tiene aunque sea un bar, ¡por el amor de Celestia!

- Por favor, Bonnie.

- Perdona L, es que el calor me pone nerviosa.

- Bueno, parece que tus plegarias fueron respondidas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Bon-Bon, sumamente confundida por las palabras de la unicornio.

- A eso. – respondió Lyra.

Lyra señaló con su casco hacia un pequeño establecimiento en la esquina cruzando la calle, que por su gran tamaño parecía ser la taberna del pueblo: el típico lugar que reunía las funciones de bar, hospedaje para viajantes y prostíbulo.

Las ponis cruzaron la calle y, después de caminar unos pocos metros, llegaron a la puerta del lugar, pero se detuvieron al contemplar el interior: había unos pocos ponis, todos de reglamentario sombrero, bebiendo y otros durmiendo con sus cabezas apoyadas en sus mesas; eb la barra había un poni calvo de pelaje color crema y frondoso bigote marrón, frotando un vaso con un trapo. Más allá de algún ronquido ocasional de los borrachos durmiendo, nadie emitía ningún sonido.

- Lyra, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir ahí? Parece que…

- Bonnie, estuviste quejándote todo el tiempo acerca de que querías un lugar con sombra.

- Pero…

- Vamos, no seas tonta. Mientras esperamos, podemos tomar algo.

Ambas entraron al oscuro bar, y al ver que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas o muy sucias, se sentaron en unos asientos de las barras, dejando su equipaje bajo sus cascos.

- Eh, ¿qué tiene para beber? – preguntó Lyra al cantinero.

El poni de gran bigote las miró con cara extraña, la cara de alguien que no está acostumbrado a ver yeguas en el lugar, más allá de las pocas prostitutas que seguramente trabajaban en el primer piso.

- Tenemos agua o sidra de manzanas. – respondió el cantinero, con una voz sumamente grave, tanto que sumado al fuerte acento se le hizo difícil entender a Bon-Bon.

- ¿Nada más? - preguntó a su vez la poni.

- ¿Qué se cree? – preguntó muy molesto el cantinero - ¿Qué este es algún tipo de hotel de alta categoría?

- ¡Aceptaremos la sidra con mucho gusto! – se apuró a decir Lyra, previniendo que todo pasara a mayores.

El cantinero se fue a buscar la sidra, y Bon-Bon le agradeció por lo bajo a Lyra.

- Gracias, L. – dijo Bon-Bon – No sé cómo manejarme con este tipo de gente.

- De nada, Bonnie.

- Pero sabes que no soy de tomar alcohol.

- Créeme Bonnie, no quieres probar el agua de este pueblo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sólo te digo. También puedes agradecerme por eso.

Mientras tomaban la sidra caliente, comenzaron otra vez a conversar, y de nuevo Bon-Bon sacó el tema de los padres de Lyra.

- Por favor: Bonnie, ¿qué quieres que te diga de ellos?

- Al menos, cuéntame cómo es el lugar. – le pidió Bon-Bon.

- ¿La finca? "Agua Lodosa" es como cualquier otra finca.

- Nunca estuve en una finca.

- Hay plantaciones, gente que planta, gente que cosecha, árboles y casas. – respondió Lyra, muy fastidiada por las preguntas de Bonnie.

Bon-Bon pensó en decirle algo más a la unicornio, pero prefirió quedárselo, y siguió bebiendo la sidra caliente.

Pasó cerca de una hora sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada o siquiera pasara algo (en esa clase de pueblos no pasaba mucho que digamos), hasta que de repente entró al bar un poni de pelaje marrón y melena marrón, casi completamente tapada por su sombrero, que se presentó como "Black John, chofer de los Heartstrings" ante las ponis.

Salieron del bar y, luego de subir su bastante escaso equipaje a la diligencia (aunque más que un carruaje, era una carreta), que estaba tirada por 4 ponis de distintos colores pero todos ellos de gran tamaño, obviamente para poder tirar de ella a través de grandes distancias, enfilaron hacia Agua Lodosa, la finca de los Heartstrings.


End file.
